Here there be Shounenai
by Sapadu
Summary: A spill over homework, tea, and soda. Just to show all you DaiKen writers out there who's REALLY seme in this couple.


Here there be Shounen-ai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never will, and nor will I have enough cash to pay for a lawyer or damages of a lawsuit. So please, don't sue me. (I currently live in a cardboard box of a room)  
  
Notes: This is a little fic to show all those Daiken/Kensuke writers out there who's REALLY the seme in this couple   
  
Ken Ichijouji, former genius, ex-Digimon Emperor, and currently the resident tutor of Davis Motomiya, was considering getting glasses, or at least seeing an eye-doctor, because all this squinting could not possibly be good for his eyes. Okay, it was acceptable that Davis tried to do all his math homework as soon as he got home so it could be done and over with, and maybe it was a good enough excuse if he did all of it while he was doing many other things, but absolutely nothing could be excuse enough for how sloppy Davis's handwriting was. Nor was there any excuse reasonable enough for why Davis had added 10 and 7 together and somehow come up with 9.  
  
Honest to God-mon, why had Ken volunteered for this? He was beginning to consider demanding a fee.  
  
"Davis, how the heck did you get all of these answers? Here, the problem was 107 and you get 9?" Ken finally wailed, snapping. Davis sat up from where he had been reading his literature homework, which he did well enough that it almost made Ken sigh with relief that he didn't need to correct it.  
  
Davis frowned at his paper that Ken was holding up for him.  
  
"Oh! I thought it was 10 minus 1. See, where the seven looks like a one, ya know? And the plus sign looks kinda like a minus, right?" Davis explained, looking up with a pitiful expression on his face. Ken sighed, for probably the fifteenth time since arriving at Davis's home. Davis really was an idiot.  
  
"Let me see your math textbook." Ken demanded. Davis leaned backwards, picked up his book and handed it to his mentor with a kind of expression as though he was imitating a dog learning how to fetch.  
  
Ken scrutinized the pages until he found the problem and then spent a good five minutes biting his tongue so it wouldn't lash Davis with the force of the Digimon Emperor's whip.  
  
"Davis..." Ken said, slowly, "The problem is ten. DIVIDED! By seven!" Ken had to reign in a good percentage of his self control to keep from shouting and waking up DemiVeemon and Minomon, who had both passed out ten minutes previous from eating all of the chocolate they'd found in Davis's backpack.  
  
Davis, almost tasting the stress Ken was radiating, got up and decided that they should take a break for Coke and Tea, as the pair of them needed those beverages in their systems to keep from sprouting too many gray hairs during the tutoring sessions.  
  
Ken, in particular, always had to have one mug of tea whenever he came over to help Davis with his math. It was almost like the Motomiyas paying him for his trouble.  
  
"What kind would you like, Ken? My mom and Jun bought a few different kinds when they last went to the store." Davis said, opening the cabinets in invitation for Ken to poke around. Ken, although he should have known better, climbed up onto the counter and reached for a box of mint-cherry tea, and would have started making it, had it not been stuck in between two other boxes up on the top shelf. Chuckling silently at how big of a moron his genius friend could be, Davis looped his arms around Ken's waist and helped him yank at the little tea box until the older Digidestined fell off the counter, landing right on top of the goggle- headed leader.  
  
"Now, Ken, I didn't think you'd be this forward if you wanted to ask me out so badly!" Davis smirked, not wanting to let the moment go by without teasing his friend. Ken, who normally would have given Davis a copyrighted glare of his, blushed quite considerably and sprung up as the kettle whistled, happy to have an excuse to get off of Davis.  
  
But that didn't stop the all-or-nothing leader of the Digidestined team. He stood up right after Ken and draped his arms over Ken's shoulders as the indigo-haired genius fumbled to make his tea.  
  
"Davis, I might accidentally burn myself or you if you don't take your arms off my shoulders." Ken commented lightly, trying to force the blood rushing to his face to go back to his body, where it belonged. At least Davis released Ken from his grasp. However, as Ken made to leave the kitchen, Davis was blocking the doorway. This caused a raised eyebrow on behalf of the ex-Digimon Emperor.  
  
"You didn't think I was just going to give up, did you?" Davis asked, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, "Ken, you keep forgetting that I'm all-or-nothing, and seeing as how YOU'RE not panicking, I'd say it's safe to assume you don't mind exactly how I'm acting." Ken, while not denying it, did not reply and turned his back to Davis, seeing as how the goggle head had forgotten his own soda.  
  
"Ken, what's wrong? You've been acting so weird since Christmas, and it got worse after you met Oikawa. It's almost like how you were acting when our partners first DNA digivolved. So, what's up? You can tell me." Davis said. Ken didn't answer, but just tossed Davis a Pepsi from the fridge. While Davis recovered from the shock of Ken actually THROWING something at him, Ken slipped past and back into the living room, where the two In-Training digimon were still unconscious and Davis's homework was spread out all over the table.  
  
"Ken? You need to answer me. I'll never learn anything if you don't answer my questions. Or are you just deaf and mute all of a sudden?" Davis asked, persistent as always, flopping down on the carpet next to his DNA digivolution partner. Ken now gave him a first class glare and was about to take a sip of his tea when Davis spoke again.  
  
"Ken... I can't get this stupid lid open... Could you help me, please? Pleeeeeaaaaseeeee?" Davis whined, which only served to increase the pounding in Ken's forehead. But when he looked up to see the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship attempting to open the soda can with his teeth, Ken gave in and pulled the soda out of his friend's grip to open it himself.  
  
"Here. It's open." Ken felt like being particularly short today. Maybe he was just tired... yeah, that was it. His brain wasn't buying it, especially when Davis leaned forward to take a sip out of the soda can while Ken was still holding it. The blushing he had managed to subdue in the kitchen sprang back up, full force.  
  
"D-Davis! Just take the stupid soda, already!" Ken had to be careful not to squeal because he WAS starting to panic. Heh, if Joe could see him now...  
  
"Aww... but it's so much fun to tease you- You go so ballistic. Sure, that's kinda hypocritical of me, but I really don't care." Davis said, taking the Pepsi out of Ken's hand and took a long swing of it. Ken, finally about to enjoy his own de-stress beverage, closed his eyes and lifted the mug to his lips when Davis asked him something.  
  
"Ken, what's ginseng?" Davis inquired, and Ken, now thoroughly annoyed that he hadn't gotten a chance to quench his thirst, replied, irritably,  
  
"It's a natural aphrodisiac and if you don't know what that is, an aphrodisiac is a chemical that induces and increases sensual urges and drives in who ever takes it." And with that, Ken raised his mug, now intent on getting at least one drop of his tea down his throat, even if he had to smack Davis across the head for it to happen (Not that he would've, mind you) and Davis commented.  
  
"Well then, you might not want to drink any of that tea, there. I read on the ingredients label that there's ginseng in there." And not a minute too soon, Ken moved the cup away from his mouth... but there was still a smudge of liquid across his top lip.  
  
"Hey, I'll get that for ya." Davis said, and without further ado, he leaned across the table and kissed the Digidestined of Kindness full on the lips. Ken's blush reflex was starting to reach a point where the only way he could blush more was if blood started to leak from his eyeballs.  
  
Ken also would have been stammering up a storm were it not for the simple fact that Davis's lips were still brushing a tender caress over his own.  
  
Davis drew back and sat on his haunches again.  
  
"There. Tea all gone." Davis declared, looking proud at the achievement of having made Ken blush so much in only a span of three minutes, "Ken, what's the matter?"  
  
Ken did not answer for a long time.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ken asked, still trying not to hyperventilate, failing, trying not to blush, failing, and trying to keep is voice even, and failing.  
  
Ken hated failing at things he really wanted and needed to do.  
  
"Because I wanted to. And because I really like you. Is that a good enough reason?" Davis said, leaning back and bracing his body with his arms. Ken, still blushing and hyperventilating, started to stammer out something about how it was better than what he'd expected to hear.  
  
"Ken, for a genius, you're not really acting smart today. I think it would be obvious that if someone kisses you, that means they like you, right?" Davis pointed out. Ken looked away.  
  
"But why? Why do you like me? After all that I've done... the pain I've caused... the destruction... the damage... the... the..." Ken trailed into silence and they both knew what he wasn't able to bring himself to say. Davis's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Ken's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Ken. The other Digidestined and I forgave you long ago, the digimon you once tried to turn into your slaves now trust you because you're helping to protect them, and you never did KILL anyone... not even Sam... that was just an accident." Davis told Ken, who was now shivering and straining not to cry in front of Davis... especially not when he'd come over to help tutor him, "Ken, would you want to become the Digimon Emperor again? Ever?"  
  
"NO! I'll NEVER go back to being that way! NEVER!" Ken impulsively slammed his fists down on the table, making Minomon stir slightly on the couch, before the genius buried his face in his arms. Thus, he was not prepared when Davis's hand started to rub his upper back.  
  
"Then I've got no reason to not like you. Sure, at first I just had a juvenile crush on you because you looked so much like Kari, but when you stopped being the Emperor, I saw that there was more to you than straight A's and a pretty face. And I really liked that in you. So, as long as you have no wish to return to your ways as the Digimon Emperor, then it doesn't matter to me what you did in the past." Davis returned, smiling all the way. Ken lifted his head from his arms, his eyes rimmed with red, and turned to stare at the leader of the Digidestined. The boy who had come to see him and offer for him to become part of the team, who trusted him when none of the others had, who had come to help him when Triceramon was attacking Tamachi, who had come to save him when Oikawa kidnapped him for the dark spore inside of his body... Ken's eyes, still not recovered from the crying bout he'd had a few minutes ago, started to shed tears again.  
  
"Davis... I never did really thank you for helping me get over what I did as the Emperor... so..." Ken mumbled, but Davis cut him off.  
  
"That's because you haven't gotten over it completely, yet. And that's why I'm not asking for anything in return. You may never really get over it. It'll always be there in your memory and chances are that it'll always hurt to remember seeing your brother dead, or seeing Wormmon disappearing from your arms. I'm just trying to make it hurt less." Davis said, and then leaned in for another kiss. But this one, Ken raised his arms to embrace the fiery child kissing him and returned the caress with a relieved kind of happiness.  
  
"Oh, and Ken..." Davis said, pulling away for the briefest of moments, "I was kidding about ginseng in your tea."  
  
"I knew it. You JERK!" Ken teased, mock smacking Davis's head, though it probably wouldn't have hurt Davis if Ken really had hit him.  
  
"I just had to do that to have an excuse to kiss you." Davis said, grinning.  
  
"Well, you won't need any more excuses." Ken said, pressing another kiss against Davis's lips, "Except, what about Kari?"  
  
"What about Yolie?" Davis countered. Ken raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What about her? She's a smart girl and a good study buddy, but it's not like we've been dating or anything..." Ken replied, looking a bit puzzled.  
  
"Well, she's been head over heels for you since she knew your soccer team would be playing against mine that one time. You should have seen the tearful breakdown she had when she found out you were the Emperor." Davis said, nodding wisely. Ken blushed again, a feat that Davis had been sure was impossible until now.  
  
"Oh dear. She's going to be heartbroken when we tell the others about this." Ken muttered. Davis cut him off.  
  
"Nah. She'll understand that you like guys. I mean, if you liked girls, I wouldn't mind because that's just something that you wouldn't be able to help and such. So, we won't need to worry too much." Davis said, with a smile that could have made flowers bloom. DemiVeemon and Minomon nodded in agreement.  
  
At the next Digidestined meeting  
  
"DAVIS, YOU TRAITOOOOOR!!!! YOU STOLE MY KEN FROM MEEEEE!!!!!!" Yolie screamed, making the walls of the Kamiya residence shake (Yep, it was at Kari's house)  
  
"Well... she's not taking it out on YOU, right?" Davis said, grinning at Ken, who sweatdropped.  
  
Owari  
  
AN: Yeah, Davis is the seme in this couple. I mean, come ON! Ken has 'uke' written all over him. So, either way, this was just something I did just to make my point. I really don't think they would be a couple, because at the end of season two, you see Ken and Yolie married with children, so it's pretty obvious that Ken is straight, but if I had to pick a shounen-ai couple for this series, it would be Davis/Ken. 


End file.
